Twisted Affections
by Akatsukisluv
Summary: Ino goes through a major break-up and Sakura has to prove to her that the guy she loves, isn't who she thinks he is...Soon though Ino goes on another date tryin to start over, but things to go to well. Ino comes to learn that no matter what she does Sakura's always the one whose there for her and she comes to see the she's the one she need... WARNING: Yuri/sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: "Good night.!?"

"You're lying!" Ino yelled in a rage as she flung a pillow at Sakura.

"Damn it Ino, why would I make up something like that!?" Sakura held up her arms as the pillow hit her arms and fell to the floor.

"Because, you probably want him for yourself?!" Ino was in a crying rage pacing back and forth.

"Look, Ino of all the stupid stuff we do to get revenge on each other, we always end up laughing about it later don't we?" Sakura stood with her arms crossed.

"…!" Ino didn't answer, she just threw herself onto the couch in tears. Sakura stormed over to her.

"Don't' we!?" She said firmly as she sat up Ino to face her, tightly holding onto her shoulders .

"Y-y-yes…" She muttered.

"Then why would I make up something like this, something that's no where near funny…" Sakura sat down next to Ino and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I-I-I guess you wouldn't…" Ino looked away and down at the floor…..

"But Sai said he loved me! And you know how strange he is sometimes, He's too…Too much of an awkward person to go and do something like this!" Ino went from sobbing into another rage, getting up and charging to her room.

"Ino get your tail over here!" Sakura snatched Ino by the wrist before she could run into the room.

"I knew your little ass wouldn't listen, so I'll prove it!" Sakura dragged Ino out of the house and kept a hold on her until they stopped in front of a house.

"Look…" Sakura pointed to a window, where you could see a light go off.

"So someone's going to bed, that-" Sakura cut-off Ino telling her to be quiet.

"Shut up and follow me…" Sakura still held onto Ino, knowing if she let her go she'd make a run for it.

The girls went over a fence at the back of the house, and reached the back door of the house.

"Now be quiet and watch your step….." Sakura whispered and Ino nodded.

The girls went inside the house and slunk around the furniture and made their way to a set of stairs. Ino's heart started to pound faster and faster as her and Sakura made their way up the stairs. As they got closer to the room that Sakura was leading them to, Ino could here noises coming from inside the room. Sakura opened the door just a little and gestured Ino to look inside. Ino slowly went to look inside and covered her mouth with her hands and was starting to tear up as she saw Sai laying down, his hand planted on a woman's hips, moaning as she rode him.

"You bastard!" Ino busted through the door into the room, causing the woman to get off of Sai, and try to cover herself with the sheets.

"I-Ino!" Was all he could get out as he tried to cover himself.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Ino threw a lamp towards Sai, which he dodged as it crashed out the window.

"Ino, b-babe, please w-w-wait!" Sai held his hand out, while the other one held a pillow over his lower half. The woman stood behind him.

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT!" Ino yelled dropping to her knees, her face in her palms, tears dripping from in between her fingers. Sai went over to try to 'calm' her.

"Don't you even dare try to touch her!" Sakura stepped in between slapping Sai hard enough to scratch his cheek, and knocked him back into the woman.

"Ino are you-" Before Sakura could finish, Ino got up and pushed her out of the way, still in tears, but not tears of sadness, tears of anger…

Ino went over to Sai, grabbing him by the throat and flinging him against the wall out of the way. She then grabbed the woman by the back of her hair, tempted to throw her out of the window. It wasn't a long drop she'd be fine…Ino thought for a minute, then drug the woman by her hair, over to the broken window and shoved her out of it. She didn't look out the window and watch her fall, but she heard it. Ino walked past Sakura angrily, who had only watched as it all happened.

They had both went back to Ino's house after the whole incident. Ino was laid over across the couch and had asked Sakura to go get something fo her out of the pantry.

"The blue, green, or purple bottle!" Sakura asked from the kitchen.

"The green bottle..." Ino asked tears going down her face still, though she wasn't exactly crying.

Sakura came back with two wine glasses and the green bottle, and sat them down on the table in front of the couch Ino was laying on. Sakura popped open the bottle and filled both of their glasses.

"Here…" She said softly as she gestured the glass to Ino. Ino sat up on the couch and took the glass, and straightened out the laver, thigh length gown she was wearing. Sakura sat next to Ino on the couch.

"You okay?" Sakura looked over at her with a small smile.

"No…" Ino answered calmly as she glugged down the whole glass quickly. Sakura did the same, then leaned over and grabbed the bottle and refilled their glasses.

Ino was on her fifth glass, and this time was sipping instead of glugging. Ino froze with the glass to her lips, when Sakura leaned over and pulled out her pony tail.

"You should wear your hair down more…You look prettier!" She said in a chipper tune, trying to cheer up Ino, and wasn't exactly herself if you know what I mean. Ino looked over at her.

"You're drunk." Ino said flatly as she continued to drink from her glass. Sakura shook her head.

"No…I believe the last times we were like this, you always got drunk first…I feel fine…" She said as she grabbed the bottle and began to drink from it.

"Hey! Don't be greedy! Do you have any idea how much that costs!?" Ino went to grab the bottle, but every time she did Sakura snatched it away.

"Sakura give it back now!" She growled at her. Sakura only giggled.

"Come and get it…" She leaned against the arm of the couch across from Ino. Ino growled again and went for the bottle, and when she did she fell onto Sakura, laying across her, in between her legs. Ino blushed slightly.

"Are you sure I'M the drunk one?" Sakura teased at Ino because of the position they were in. Ino glared at her and went to get up but as soon as she went to move Sakura pulled her back down into a kiss.

Ino blushed even deeper. Sakura slowly pulled away, her eye lids low, as she smiled at Ino, Ino only stared back

"Why are you looking like that? It's not like it's the first time we've done this..." Sakura giggled out. Ino sat up quickly.

"You pervert! That doesn't count you were drunk!" She looked away from her with her arms crossed. Sakura sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"I was drunk? Umm, last I remember YOU were the drunk…" Sakura leaned over and whispered into Ino's ear sexily. "…And you were begging for me." She nibbled at the girls ear.

Ino moaned a little, then pushed Sakura away lightly.

"Then it still doesn't count…"

"Yes it does….Especially since I was fully aware of my actions…" Sakura tackled her down onto the couch and was now sitting on top of Ino. Ino stared up at her.

"P-P-Please get off?" She asked politely, blushing, looking away from her.

"Why?" Sakura said as she took off her shirt revealing her light pink bra. "Don't you want too? You were all for it last time?" Sakura's hands moved slowly up Ino's thighs, going up her gown.

Ino lightly bit her lip, and moaned at the feeling of her touch. Her hands were softer then they looked…Sakura slowly leaned down and kissed Ino deeply and nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled back on it just a little. This caused Ino to open her mouth and she let Sakura's tongue in. Sakura moaned lightly as her tongue swam inside Ino's mouth. Ino moaned back and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Sakura…." Ino pulled back from the kiss, and looked Sakura in the eye's.

"Yeah?" Sakura leaned down and started nibbling and sucking on Ino' s neck leaving hickies.

"Mmmm…I don't know if we should do this again…" She moaned out cocking her head to the side giving her more skin to suck on.

"Well you seem like you want it." Sakura giggled a little as she kissed down Ino's neck and pulled down a sleeve of her gown, and started kissing on her shoulder.

"My BODY wants it but I don't if I want it…" She lightly pushed the girl away and sat up, which put Sakura in her lap. Sakura moved a lock of her from in front of Ino's face and tucked it behind her ear and sighed.

"So you don't want me?" She pouted playfully as she slid her hand down across her chest, one of her fingers sliding in between her breast. Ino swallowed, and pushed her hand away.

"This is wrong and you know it…..And I still….I want to be able to try to start over with someone new…" She could see the hint of sadness in Sakura's eye's, and quickly looked away. Sakura nodded and slid off of Ino, and put her shirt back on.

"Okay…" She said plainly and went to leave.

"Wait!" Ino grabbed her by the wrist. "C-Could you at least sty the night?" Ino looked up at her desperately. "I-I just don't want to be alone…." Sakura removed her wrist away from Ino's hand, and took into hers and smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want…" She took Ino's other hand, and guided her to her room.

"Thanks…Yo-" Ino was cut-off, as Sakura softly planted her lips on hers, and they fell onto the bed.

"You're welcome…" Sakura nuzzled her nose against Ino's.

Ino giggled a little and playfully pushed Sakura off of her and rolled over on her side her back to Sakura. Sakura turned over on her side, spooning Ino and wrapped her arm around the the girls waist, and tucked the other one under her head.

"Good night." She whispered into her ear, and nibbled at it a bit.

"Good night." She lightly moaned back, and the two fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The next morning, Sakura woke up she could feel a warm breeze come through the window and as is swept across her, she opened her eyes and felt around the bed. Ino wasn't there. Sakura quickly sat up and looked around then calmed down as she smelled something coming from outside the room. She slid off the bed and yawned and stretched and made her way down stairs and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could've helped you?" She said sleepily to Ino. Ino smiled and shook her head.

"Because everyone in the village knows you're a poison chef…" She said flatly but couldn't help but to giggle a little bit.

"Oh really?" Sakura slinked over to Ino and wrapped her arms around Ino then tickled her. "Who says I'm a poison chef?" She continued to tickle Ino making her drop one of the sticky rice balls she was shaping together.

"I don't know, I was joking!" Ino said in between laughter trying to get away from Sakura.

"Mmmmm, I don't know sounded serious to me!?" She said sarcastically as she ended up tickling the girl all the way down to the floor, and started to laugh a bit herself.

"Oh god please stop, I can't take it anymore!" Ino begged in between crying and laughing . Sakura enjoyed seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, she was glad she could make her smile right now, especially after what Sai had done to her…

Sakura got up off the floor and helped up Ino who was still laughing, her smile lit up the entire room to her. When Ino went to make her way to wash her hands again, Sakura grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ino kissed back for a minute, and then pulled away.

"Sakura I told you…" She looked away from Sakura, blushing lightly.

"I know…But one last kiss isn't wrong…" She said as she pulled Ino's hair back out of a ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No it's not…" Ino said as she pulled away from Sakura and walked over to the sink turning the knob and sticking her hands under the warm water. Sakura sighed and went over to the living room and fell back on the couch. Soon Ino finished preparing the breakfast she was making and the two ate and then went on about their day.

Sakura had gone on a mission or two with Sai and Naruto, and were jumped a few times by some bandits. Sakura 'accidently' misdirected some of her attacks onto Sai…Using those sweet moments every time her fists hit him, as small moments of revenge.

Ino had gone back to the flower shop, her mother constantly trying to get her to go home, and to let her finish up.

"Mom, I'm fine really…" She breathed out. Her mother glared at her.

"Ino, you were hurt, and no one should ever have to go through what you did….." Her mother laid a hand on her daughters shoulder. Ino sighed and laid down a few plants, placing them perfectly for display.

"If I go home now will you drop the whole subject and we never talk about it again?" Ino turned to face her mother. She nodded.

"Yes, we will speak of it no more, if you go home and take the day off!" Her mom hugged her and sent her out.

Ino sighed as she closed the door of the flower shop behind her, and headed off towards her house.

Ino hummed to herself as she walked home and bumped into Akira.

"Oh! Akira I didn't see you there…" She dusted her skirt off and smiled at the Inuzuka. Akira laughed a bit.(Akira Inuzuka is my OC for Naruto)

"Yeah, you guys do have problems noticing me sometimes…" He rested his arms behind his head. "So, what are you doing?"

Ino walks past Akira. "I'm going home…" Akira follows after her.

"Well…You want me to walk you?" He smiles at her. Ino rolls her eyes and smiles.

"It's in the middle of the day, not the middle of the night…Come to me then…" She says as she speeds up her pace. Akira sighs and catches up with her.

"I was just tryin' to be nice…" Akira pouted looking over at Ino, who rolled her eyes again.

"Fine…It's not like you're not already following me." She sighed and kept walking.

Akira smiled at her. "Thanks!"

Akira started some small talk with Ino, and soon the two were both laughing and having a good time, soon they reached Ino's house.

"I guess this is where I let you go…" He stopped in front of Ino's house. Ino nodded.

"Yup, well it was good seeing ya Akira!" She shut the door behind her, before he could reply.

"*sweatdrop* Uh yeah, bye…See ya later…" Akira shrugged, sighed, and walked away.

Ino went and jumped into her bed, her arms and legs spread out and she sighs. "Well, the days going better than I thought it would…" Ino let out a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes, but as soon as they shut the image of Sai last night popped into her head, and they immediately shot open, and tears started to well in her eyes and she rolled over onto her stomach and began to sob.

"I was so stupid…I knew something was up with him….I just hoped it wasn't that…." She sobbed out cursing herself for not noticing earlier about Sai.

"You shouldn't say things like that about yourself Ino….." A hand was laid on Ino's shoulder. Ino quickly turned around and saw Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her with a soft smile.

"But it's true! I knew even before you told me!" Ino slammed her face back into her pillows and cried. Sakura frowned and sighed, she was definitely going to kick Sai's ass for this later on today…

"Please don't cry Ino…You know how that makes me feel…" She laided on her side next to the girl and rubbed her back affectionately. Ino's sobs started to fade.

Ino sniffled and looked over at Sakura, still resting her head on the pillows. "I'm sorry…I just…I just really hoped he wasn't doing what I thought he was…" She forced a small smile at Sakura.

Sakura returned the smile, then sat up and rested against the wall the bed rested against. Ino scooted up so she could rest her head in Sakura's lap.

"Why don't you tell me how your day went so far?" Sakura asked as she smiled down at Ino, rubbing her fingers through her ponytail. Ino sighed and started.

"….and then Akira walked me the rest of the way home…" She looked up at Sakura with a smile. Sakura huffed.

"Akira?" Ino nodded. Sakura only groaned.

"What's the matter?" Ino took Sakura's hand into hers and squeezed it lightly.

"I just don't like Akira all that much…" She grumbled, holding Ino's hand. Ino giggled.

"He's fine, I think he's funny!" Ino smiled back up at Sakura. She then moved around to position herself in her lap. "What did Akira-kun, ever do to make you not like him?" She asked her head tilted to the side.

Sakura slid her hands down to Ino's hips and sighed. "Nothing…I just get this weird feeling about him sometimes…" Sakura squinted her eyes and looked at Ino with a funny look, making her laugh.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad! I mean sometimes he's sketchy but he's ANBU so he's like that…" Ino said as she nuzzled her nose against Sakura's affectionately.

"I guess…" She muttered and kissed Ino on the forehead, then sighed. "I have to go, I gotta a see Tsunade in a few minutes…." Ino nodded and got off Sakura's lap a gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later…" She said as Sakura went out of her window.

Ino laid back onto her bed and sighed, as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

**(I know there's not alot going on in this chapter, but I was a bit *coughrushedcough* but chapter three should be much more satisfying...hopefully.)**


End file.
